Fire In My Veins
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Louis était plus qu'en colère maintenant. [...] Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Harry qui flirtait avec ces mannequins dans le coin ? [...] Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait. Mais ce serait la dernière." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction.

**Notes : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

Louis était plus qu'en colère maintenant. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Niall, attendant que Zayn et Liam terminent leur photo-shoot. Et comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Harry qui flirtait avec ces mannequins dans le coin ? Son petit-ami riait trop fort. Son langage corporel était un peu trop amical et ouvert. Bien sûr, personne en dehors du groupe ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble (à part quelques fans assez malins). Mais quand même. Harry était à lui et à lui seul. Et ce qui le rendait malade était qu'Harry le savait.

Alors, il attendit avec impatience, complètement désintéressé de la conversation que Niall pensait qu'ils avaient. Il attendit que les lumières cessent de clignoter, que les caméras s'éteignent, qu'Harry se débarrasse de ces sangsues. Puis, il y eut le trajet jusqu'à la maison, durant lequel Harry ne put s'empêcher de garder sa main sur la jambe de Louis. Cela rendit son sang brûlant. Brûlant dans ses veines et il fallut qu'il se maîtrise, pour ne pas lui faire une scène. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait.

Mais ce serait la dernière.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'hôtel, et Harry chuchota des paroles douces à son petit-ami quand l'ascenseur monta. Louis regarda droit devant lui et fit en sorte de garder Harry près de lui. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et Louis tira son petit-ami à l'intérieur.

« -Putain, Lou, rit Harry, frottant son poignet. »

Louis verrouilla la porte, puis attrapa Harry et le poussa contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.

« -Tu es une salope, siffla Louis entre ses dents.

-Quoi ? »

Louis bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec une main et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, à sang.

« -Ces mannequins, dit-il, léchant la goutte de sang, avant de commencer à mordre son cou. »

Il glissa une main vers la bosse dans le pantalon d'Harry.

« -Nous… Nous ne faisions que papoter…, murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux à la sensation de la langue et des dents de Louis sur sa peau. »

Louis laissa une marque sombre de colère sur la gorge d'Harry, et le plus jeune se mit à trembler. Il essaya de bouger ses mains, mais Louis le poussa encore plus contre le mur, serrant ses poignets plus durement.

« -Vous flirtiez, grogna-t-il en réponse, commençant à masser la bosse. Je parie que tu voulais les baiser.

-Non.

-Arrête, ordonna Louis. »

Il lâcha les poignets d'Harry pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il entendit son amant soupirer quand l'air froid frappa son érection.

« -Tu es un menteur. Tu le voulais, parce que tu es une salope. »

Louis tomba à genoux, mais garda les yeux sur son amant. Harry secoua la tête à nouveau.

« -Putain. Je t'ai fait venir trois fois hier. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? grogna Louis à nouveau, mordillant plusieurs marques sur le haut de ses cuisses. »

La réponse d'Harry fut un faible gémissement.

Louis plana juste en face du sexe d'Harry, soufflant sur lui, aimant la façon dont son amant se tortillait d'impatience. Mais il ne le toucha pas. Il pressa juste un baiser à la base et se releva.

Il étai fier de lui. Harry ne serait pas capable de couvrir toutes les marques. Les gens sauraient qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Harry saurait qu'il lui appartenait.

Louis arracha ses vêtements et se pressa contre Harry. Il appuya durement contre lui, et laissa échapper des gémissements bruyants. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur dans son corps, la flamme se propager dans ses veines, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Il attrapa la bouche d'Harry pour un baiser désordonné, et saisit les fesses de son petit-ami. Il le souleva et le laissa envelopper ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Louis garda la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre ses dents et baissa les yeux.

« -Vas-y.

-Je… Je ne sais pas prêt… »

Louis leva les yeux, et embrassa le creux de la clavicule du plus jeune.

« -Si, tu l'es. Tu es toujours prêt pour moi. Fais-le ou je te laisse tomber sur le cul. »

Harry glissa une main entre eux et saisit la longueur de Louis. Il se positionna du mieux qu'il le put et s'empala lentement sur le sexe de son amant. Louis s'impatienta et le pénétra d'une seule poussée.

« -Putain, Louis, tu me fais mal, merde ! »

Louis le prit plus durement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se cambre un peu plus sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil et griffa la peau d'Harry.

« -Tu aimes ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« -Putain, oui, grogna-t-il, les yeux fermés. »

Louis le souleva un peu plus haut, ce qui lui permit d'avoir un meilleur angle. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant, tirant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

Louis attrapa le sexe de son petit-ami et le caressa, son pouce effleurant le gland à chaque fois que sa main remontait.

« -Regarde-moi, dit sèchement Louis. Je suis le seul à te faire ressentir ça. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te baiser aussi bien. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche entrouverte. Il essuya la sueur sur son front et hocha la tête.

« -Tu es à moi. Compris ? »

Louis tordit sa main autour du sexe d'Harry, et serra un peu plus fort.

« -Oui !

-Seulement mien, siffla Louis, faisant claquer ses hanches à un rythme effréné. »

Harry cognait contre le mur, encore et encore, gémissant le prénom de son amant à chaque poussée.

« -Dis-le. »

Louis enfonça ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse des fesses d'Harry, le tenant plus écarté.

« -Je suis à toi, haleta Harry. »

Il s'empalait désespérément sur Louis maintenant. Ce dernier pensait que c'était incroyablement sexy, voir Harry dans cet état, son dos s'éraflant contre le mur de la chambre d'hôtel.

« -Uniquement à toi. »

Louis donna tout ce qu'il avait. Chaque pulsion de colère et d'envie le traversa, littéralement.

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque Louis vint en lui, le faisant jouir sur la main et le torse de son amant. Louis essuya juste la semence avec ses doigts et les porta à la bouche d'Harry.

Le plus jeune les prit dans sa bouche et les suça jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propres, tandis que Louis le portait au lit.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, et Louis embrassa doucement son petit-ami.

« -Plus de flirt.

-N'y pense même pas. Mais, Lou ?

-Quoi ?

-On pourra le refaire un jour ? »


End file.
